warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
MarshClan Leaders
Fleetstar Fleetstar’s reign took place before the Lost Coast Clans forum was established. A mostly cold and aloof tom, he wasn’t one to form bonds - especially close ones - with others easily. His combative and temperamental attitude would often lead him to jumping to conclusoins or making accusations, but he was still an intelligent and calculative cat. He was quite charismatic, capable of persuading others or drawing others in when he needed to do so, which was part of what helped him to keep control over his Clan during more controversial points of his leadership. He wasn’t necessarily an evil or malevolent type of cat, but he cared little or nothing for the other Clans, and intense pride in his own led him to seek conflict if he ever felt that MarshClan was insulted in some form or fashion. Constantly, he was seeking to expand and gain mor eterritory, and anytime any cat from a different Clan seemed to disrespect MarshClan, Fleetstar wouldn’t hesitate to order an attack. This caused a lot of strain between MarshClan and the other two Clans, and during his rule his Clan was in constant conflict. Fleetstar put a high value on a warrior’s ability to fight and defend the Clan more than any other contributions that they could make, and as a result, eldesr, sick cats, the crippled or otherwise infirm, and even medicine cats (to some extent) were not treated with the respect that they deserved. Often, they were even pushed aside, shunned, or forgotten. Apprentices saw battle young, and cats were pushed to be fierce fighters - to the point that some opponents were killed, and plenty of cats who lived through that time aren’t completely sure if some of the cats they fought lived or died after leaving the battlefield. Though the Clan became a much more peaceful and stable place under the leadership of his successor, Honeystar, and her later successor, Reedstar, Fleetstar’s rule still greatly shaped the lives of many of MarshClan’s warriors, the Clan’s overall culture, and how the other Clans viewed MarshClan. Rather than dying in battle, as would be expected, he lost his last life to a shark while he was defending the territory. Deputies:'' Buzzardwing, Honeystripe Honeystar Honeystar’s leadership took place before the Lost Coast Clans forum was established, leaving her successor Reedstar as the first MarshClan leader in the roleplay timeline. Intelligent and level-headed, she wasn’t one to get riled up easily. During Fleetstar’s reign, she went along with his brutal nature - though, she wasn’t a true believer in his actions. She often tried to dissuade Fleetstar from fighting with the other Clans, but most of the time her efforts led to failure. She did not enjoy watching others suffer needlessly, as she was a compassioate and caring cat who held the Warrior Code in high regard. She believed strongly in the honor and nobility it represents, and the lifestyle that it presented all warriors to follow. She did her best to avoid conflict whenever she could, taking a diplomatic approach in her interactions with the other two Clans. However, diplomatic as she was, she was a MarshClan cat through and through and refused to give up any of the the territory Fleetstar had gained in his term as leader, which caused tension. Due to all the stress on her shoulders, she was often strung-out and frazzled, but she managed to maintain an air of comosure and discipline whenever she needed to present herself in such a way to her Clanmates and to the other Clans. There was a gentler and softer side to her that would offer support comfort to others when they were in need of it. When she wasn’t dealing with serious issues, she was quite friendly and open, even acting playful around cats that she was particularly close to. As most of her leadership was spent trying to mend MarshClan’s relationships with WaveClan and MeadowClan, most of her lives were lost quickly and in battle, and eventually she lost her last life to sickness. '''Deputy:' Reedpelt Reedstar Reedstar is the current leader of MarshClan. Much more calm than the stereotype of a MarshClan ct would suggest, he treats the cats around him with respect and he has a deep empathy for others, able to understand one’s thoughts, actions, and motivations on an emotional level. Often, he seems just as saddened as those directly affected. While he doesn’t fit what most outsiders picture for a MarshClan cat, he still is a MarshClan cat. Sympathetic and understanding as he is, he will still place his own Clan over all the others. He is happy to accept allegiances or peace treaties, but if his Clan gets too hungry or too large to sustain themselves on the salt marshes then he won’t hesitate to challenge another Clan for territory; it’s not his first solution, as he would prefer to ask for diplomacy first, but if he needs to resort to such actions then he will. He’s an observatn tom that always does his best to help those in need, but he doesn’t form close bonds with cats often, as he will tend to feel pulled in many different directions by his sympathy. His worry for others will make him neglect himself at times, as he has a bad habit of bottling up his own problems, and he dedicates so much time to taking care of his Clan that he rarely has time to relax or have fun. Mate: Scarletflower Kits: Berrylight, Sorrelsky, Dewsong Deputy: Scarletflower